Typically, seals used in wheel structures for various industries such as energy recovery, Heating Ventilation and Air-Conditioning (HVAC), energy transfer and the like, fall into two main categories: Rubber 4-Pass labyrinth seals and brush seals. The 4-Pass labyrinth seals are known for their labyrinth effect, but are hard to install. In fact, if installed too close from the wheel, the seal damages the wheel. And if installed too far from the wheel, the leakage level is greatly increased. In contrast, brush seals are easy to install but quick to wear; and lack any kind of labyrinth effect.
There thus remains a need for an improved seal for energy recovery wheels that addresses the drawbacks described above.